Лучший день в жизни
by Lightven
Summary: Фик по книгам. Не взыщите...


Фанфик по книгам! Спойлеры!

Все оригинальные персонажи принадлежат Диане Джонс.

Лучший день в жизни

Сегодня – лучший день в моей жизни! Сегодня я начал учиться магии!

Скажете, выдумки десятилетнего мальчика? А вот и нет! Потому что живу я в Ингарии, в лучшем месте в мире, где магия – почти обычное дело. «Почти» – потому что, конечно, не все здесь волшебники, но к магии давно привыкли. И сегодня мой папа начал мое обучение.

Я живу в Кингсбери, в столице Ингарии. Прямо в центре города. Рукой подать до королевского дворца. У нас большой дом, в котором мы живем вчетвером: я, мама, папа и моя младшая сестренка. Она младше меня меньше чем на месяц. Спросите, как это так? Просто мои мама и папа мне не родные. Они взяли меня к себе, когда мне было чуть меньше трех лет. И никогда от меня этого не скрывали. Они меня очень любят, и я их тоже.

А своих настоящих родителей я не помню. Они умерли, очень давно – больше семи лет назад. Все, что я знаю, это то, что моя настоящая мама была очень красива. Но я не спрашиваю о ней часто – мама, всегда, когда говорит о ней, плачет. Я не люблю, когда она плачет. А папа говорит, что мой настоящий отец был выдающимся волшебником. Он говорит, много сильнее него и не раз ему помогал. Но всегда добавляет, что способности у меня не только от отца, но и от матери – она была не обычной колдуньей, не такой сильной, но способности ее поражали всех.

Так вот. Сегодня был первый настоящий урок магии. Но вообще-то папа часто говорит, что лучше было бы, чтобы меня с моими способностями учил волшебник более нестандартный.

И приводит в пример дядю Хоула. Но на самом деле никакой он мне не дядя, а просто друг папы. Говорят, когда-то он был великим волшебником, но мне сложно в это поверить. Он приходит к нам раз или два в месяц, всегда осунувшийся, в старой рваной одежде, и не может сотворить даже простеньких чар на починку. Но когда он приходит, и мама, и папа бывают очень рады, мама всегда чинит его одежду, но ни разу он не говорил «спасибо». Я очень удивился, когда узнал, что дядя Хоул моложе папы, ведь выглядит он гораздо старше: седые волосы, глубокие морщины на лбу… А когда он уходит, мама всегда плачет. Она говорит, ей больно видеть его таким.

Когда дядя Хоул приходит, он мало разговаривает, чаще молчит. Часто он садится рядом со мной и вот так просто молчит. Но ни разу он не пришел без подарка для меня и сестренки. И всегда подарки эти просто потрясающие.

Сейчас он живет в убогой лачужке на окраине Кингсбери. Но говорят, когда-то у него было четыре дома, раскиданных по всему свету. И еще, говорят, когда-то у него был огненный демон. Совсем как у дяди Майкла!

Дядю Майкла я очень люблю. И тетю Марту тоже. И я люблю бывать у них – всегда так весело, и тетя Марта никогда не злится и не ругается, несмотря на то, что к ее семерым ребятишкам прибавляемся и мы с сестрой.

Дядя Майкл как-то обмолвился, что дядя Хоул был его учителем. Но я не могу себе этого представить: дядя Майкл – придворный волшебник Ингарии, а дядя Хоул…

Разговор был в тот вечер, когда у дяди Майкла и тети Марты родилась младшенькая, около месяца назад. Он пришел к нам поделиться радостью и отметить. И как-то само собой заговорили о дяде Хоуле.

– Ты не веришь, – спросил меня дядя Майкл, – не веришь, что Хоул был придворным волшебником? Он был, и вся Ингария должна быть ему благодарна за избавление от Болотной Ведьмы! Он много сделал не только для Ингарии, но и для Занзиба, для Верхней Норландии, для…– он остановился. – Хоул великий волшебник. – Дядя Майкл уже поднялся и подошел к двери, собираясь уходить, но я спросил:

– А что произошло? С ним?

Наступила такая странная тишина. Я услышал, как всхлипнула мама. Папа опустил голову. Дядя Майкл сказал, не оборачиваясь:

– Умерла его жена. Та, кого он любил. Она была ему дороже всего, дороже собственной жизни. Она была потрясающей. И она умерла. В ту минуту, когда перестало биться ее сердце, умер и Хоул. Умер… Идем, Кальцифер, – и дядя Майкл ушел, но я еще различил сказанные за дверью слова его огненного демона:

– Мне жаль его.

А где-то неделю назад опять пришел дядя Хоул. На мой день рождения. Но он не сидел с гостями. Они с папой о чем-то долго говорили наедине. Вообще-то я не подслушивал, но кое-что они говорили довольно громко:

– Хоул, он ведь твой…

– Бен! И я хочу ему добра. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы этим занялся ты!

– Но Хоул, между мной и тобой есть разница!

– Посмотри, во что я превратился! Я ничто без нее!– потом было долгое молчание, и я едва разобрал: – не хочу, чтобы то же было с ним.

– Я уже говорил тебе. Может, лучше…

– Нет. У него хорошие родители, которые хорошо его воспитали. Он не будет злиться. На нее, по крайней мере. На Софи. – опять молчание, и опять я еле разобрал: – Ничего, если он будет ненавидеть меня. Отдай ему это, когда посчитаешь нужным. Там письмо. Ходячий замок тоже будет принадлежать ему. И Кальцифер согласился остаться с ним.

– Не делай ошибки, Хоул.

– Семь лет, Бен. Семь лет без Софи. И я не знаю, как я жил… И жизнь ли это. Я мучаюсь сам и мучаю тех, кто мне дорог. Прощай, Бен. Я ухожу.

Не знаю, сказал ли на это что-то папа – я решил, что лучше вернуться к гостям. Но у самой двери меня ждал дядя Хоул (и как он так быстро туда попал?) Он обнял меня – он никогда раньше так не делал – и сказал:

– Прощай, Морган. Будь хорошим мальчиком… Хотя ты и так… Не держи на меня зла… Если сможешь.

И он исчез. И тут я впервые – даже не знаю, почему,– почувствовал, что мне дорог дядя Хоул. Вдруг стало так грустно…

Вечером мама опять плакала. Достала старые фотографии, смотрела на них и плакала.

Сегодня – лучший день в моей жизни… Почему мне уже так не кажется?

Неважно. Пройдет восемь лет, и я стану настоящим волшебником. Таким, как папа. И, возможно, тоже буду служить королю. Мне кажется, неплохо звучит – Придворный Волшебник Ингарии, чародей Морган Салливан.

5


End file.
